


Adeus? Adeus.

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flat da Rowena, Samwena, Sexo, destino de Rowena, samwitch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Rowena está cansada do mundo sobrenatural. Ela não quer morrer e isso significa ir para longe do caçador que carrega o destino de sua morte em suas mãos.





	Adeus? Adeus.

O maior calmamente procurava por notícias em seu notebook enquanto bebia seu café preto e forte quando seu celular começou a tocar e ele rapidamente olhou para a tela do celular franzindo o cenho. Era Rowena.  
\- Rowena, oi. - Ele falou sorrindo mas um tanto apreensivo, suas ligações nunca atam sinônimos de coisas boas, mas era sempre ouvir sua voz e por vezes ele odiava não ser capaz de conter os batimentos acelerados de seu coração como um adolescente. - Está tudo bem?   
\- Olá Samuel. Oh sim, tudo bem. Eu apenas tenho que contar algumas novidades. - A bruxa fala igualmente sorrindo do outro lado da linha. Sam tinha alguns efeitos sobre ela que nem ela mesma entendia.  
\- Que novidades? - Sam pergunta preocupado e assustado logo fechando seu notebook. Rowena sempre era misteriosa e sempre havia um mas em todos seus mistérios.  
\- Se importa em vir aqui hoje a noite? Não acho que é algo que se deva falar ao telefone. - Sua voz soava um tanto tristonha mas mesmo assim era como se ela estivesse se preparando para esse momento há um longo tempo. A postura de Sam rapidamente ficou como surpresa.  
\- Rowena... - Ele fala em advertência com aquela voz que ele sabia que tocaria a ruiva.  
\- Mas não é nada que tenha que se preocupar. Você vem? - A bruxa pergunta. O tom de inocência de sua voz o traz um certo sentimento de que tudo está bem.  
\- Ta bom. Ao final da tarde eu estarei ai. - Por fim ele fala derrotado. No fundo, ele e Rowena já tinham vencido a fase das desconfianças e ele podia confiar nela, ou pelo menos ele acreditava que podia.  
E assim, ao final da tarde, lá estava Sam batendo na porta do flat da ruiva.  
\- Pontual como sempre. - A bruxa abre a porta para o dar passagem e o recebe com um grande sorriso de canto.  
\- Hey. - Ele responde entrando e logo a encarando com curiosidade. - Então, oque tinha que contar? - Sam pergunta mas ele mesmo se interrompe quando vê malas ao lado do sofá. - Espera, você está indo embora? - Ele pergunta confuso.  
\- Hum, não exatamente, mas é sobre isso que eu queria conversar. - Ela da se ombros sentindo uma certa pitada de culpa quando notou o desespero do maior. - Aceita? - Ela mostra a garrafa de whisky enquanto serve dois copos quando ele concorda e ambos vão até a sala da ruiva e sentam-se no sofá.   
\- Oque está acontecendo? - Sam pediu enquanto a observava tentando a ler enquanto bebia seu whisky para a acompanhar. Dependendo oque ela dissesse talvez ele realmente fosse precisar do whisky.  
\- Aconteceram muitas coisas Samuel, primeiro Lucifer, depois perdi meu filho e depois Michael e depois a luta com a Morte. Mas acontece que eu tenho medo de morrer Samuel. - Ela falava calmamente, sem qualquer pressa enquanto tomava seu whisky e ele a escutava em silêncio. - Eu estou cansada dessa vida, dos Apocalipses, eu não quero mais isso. Eu até pensei em formas que você me mataria e eu realmente não gostei do que vi.  
\- Rowena, eu sei quanto tudo isso é difícil, acredite eu realmente sei, mas você sabe que eu nunca faria nada contra você. -Ele fala tentando tranquiliza-la. Seu pobre coração se partiu em lembrar que um dia inevitavelmente suas mãos estariam manchadas com o sangue de sua melhor amiga. Ele nunca entendeu ao certo por que ele seria quem a mata, a Morte nunca os deu muitos detalhes, e isso os assustava.  
\- Você me atirou antes Samuel, por que eu deveria acreditar? Eu não posso correr riscos. - Ela fala sorrindo tristonha com a lembrança daquele dia. Calmamente virando alguns goles do whisky que se não fosse por ela estar tão acostumada a beber certamente teriam a feito bambear. Sam era uma das pessoas que ela mais se importa, não é como se ela tivesse muitas pessoas a se importar, mas ele era diferente, ele a entendia e a escutava, sem a julgar, ele estava lá por ela assim como ela estava lá por ele, entretanto isso não muda o fato de que seus destinos já estão traçados.  
\- E você sabe o quanto me arrependo por aquele dia. - Sam retruca, sua voz saindo fraca quando ele se lembrou das lágrimas que a ruiva deixou escorrer enquanto parava a bala no ar. Ele percebeu que ela nunca esperava que ele fosse fazer isso, e ele também nunca se deu conta de que a perderia para sempre se o fizesse.  
\- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, você ainda me mataria se precisasse, eu sou uma bruxa ao final das contas. - Ela também rebate e Sam se sente culpado e fica cabisbaixo enquanto a escuta. Doeria demais a Rowena saber que ele a mataria, saber que ele seria a última coisa que ela veria em seus suspiros finais. Por que ele? Ela se perguntava. Justo uma das pessoas as quais ela mais se importa e a que mais seria capaz de a magoar por tal ato. Ela nunca conseguiria entender.  
\- Então oque pretende fazer? - Sam pergunta enquanto a observa levantar e ajeitar uma pilha de livros em cima de sua escrivaninha, como se estivesse um tanto impaciente.  
\- Eu estou indo para a Europa amanhã. Percebi que a única forma de eu estar segura é estando longe de você e de todo o mundo sobrenatural. - Ela fala com um certo pesar enquanto anda de um lado para o outro, como se conferindo que tudo estava na perfeita ordem.  
\- Então você está indo embora... - Sam conclui e sua voz fraquejou. Naquele momento seu pobre coração se entristeceu. Ele mais do que ninguém desejava que tudo fosse diferente, que ele não fosse o que a mata, que ad coisas fossem diferentes. Sam não podia a culpar, ele sabia mais do que todo mundo tudo que Rowena passou, e sabia o quanto ela sofria por tudo, no fundo, tudo que ela queria era a chance de uma vida normal, de se redimir e se sentir segura, e mesmo que doesse nele, ele a apoiaria.  
\- Mas não se preocupe. Eu deixarei todas as minhas demais coisas aqui. Todos os meus livros de anotações estão aqui, deixarei também os ingredientes, alguns são bem raros e sei que poderá ajudar vocês, e quanto ao livro dos condenados e- - Antes que Rowena pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa enquanto ela contava tudo que havia deixado em ordem, Sam a vira pelo braço e a junta em um beijo desesperado e intenso. Ele segura a cabeça dela em meio a suas mãos e beija seus lábios carnudos como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sam sabe que já perdeu tempo demais, e Rowena sempre deixou claro em seus flertes de que ela de uma forma ou outra o queria, e ele também, era impossível que ele não a notasse como a mulher que ela era, atraente, sensual, inteligente, ele mentiria em dizer que nunca se sentiu atraído, era agora ou nunca.  
Seu corpo tremeu com tal ato, a bruxa inicialmente ficou sem reação, mas logo o beijou também, não é como se ela fosse capaz de o evitar, seu corpo perdia o controle a cada toque de seus lábios nos dela, e ela estava sedenta por mais, deixando o beijo mais necessitado e intenso. Seus corpos queimando, o mundo parou de girar, ou pelo menos era assim que eles estavam se sentindo, sem gravidade, inundados em êxtase daquele beijo.  
Quando finalmente o beijo acabou por falta de fôlego, ambos ss afastaram e se entreolharam confusos, ofegantes.   
\- Um adeus? - Sam perguntou convidativo e com um leve sorriso malicioso em seus lábios oque fez a ruiva ligeiramente se sentir excitada.  
\- Um adeus! - Ela morde os lábios e sorri de canto quando ele a puxa para um novo beijo.  
***  
Dessa vez mais selvagem e desesperado, suas línguas enroscando-se em ferozes movimentos quando Rowena segurou firme algumas mexas do cabelo de Sam quando ele com suas mãos grandes e largas a trazia para perto pela cintura.  
As mãos ágeis de Rowena rapidamente chegaram ao cinto do maior e ela com bastante destreza arrancou o cinto e deixou que sua mão deslizasse para dentro das calças do maior, sorrindo maliciosa e provocativa com oque encontrou lá. Fazendo o caçador se contorcer quando ela o acariciou delicadamente, mas se ela pensou que ele iria deixar barato ela estava totalmente errada, se ambos haviam sede de algo, era pelo controle. Então, o maior rapidamente voltou a beijar o pescoço da mulher, o sugando e mordiscando, tentando ser forte e resistir a cada carícia que ela o dava, esse estava sendo um jogo perigoso que ambos queriam há tempos jogar.  
E ali estava ela, igualmente cedendo aos beijos dele, se derretendo conforme seus beijos desciam até sua clavícula, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o eixo de seu corpo descendo até suas coxas puxando calmamente a barra do vestido para cima, raspando propositalmente suas mãos por sua pele, a vendo se arrepiar ao seu toque quando ele finalmente chegou a calcinha da mulher e a calmamente a tirou, a deslizando pelas pernas dela e a jogando a qualquer lugar da sala da ruiva, e então ele se abaixou e ficou de joelho, a ruiva o acompanhando com o olhar enquanto ele sorria para ela, novamente erguendo o vestido, pegando uma das pernas da ruiva e a colocando sobre seu ombro, quando com sua mão livre ele calmamente afastou um pouco mais as pernas da ruiva e deslizou sua mão para encontrar a região molhada e quente da ruiva, raspando seu dedo pela região dela, sem desgrudar o olhar da ruiva que a cada momento ficava com a respiração mais ofegante a medida em que ele sorriu e por fim colou seus lábios na região dela, forçando a perna dela a ficar mais firme sobre seu ombro enquanto ela se apoiava na estante cheia de livros, tentando não os derrubar quando Sam levou dois dedos de uma vez para dentro dela, a fazendo gemer e clamar por seu nome quando ele de leve mordiscava o clitóris da ruiva e o sugava com necessidade, acelerando os movimentos com seus dedos, sorrindo orgulhoso quando seu coro cabeludo ficou dormente por a ruiva puxar mexas de seu cabelo, e assim que ele percebeu que as pernas da ruiva começaram a bambear ele se levantou do meio de suas pernas e a fez sentar na cadeira perto da sua escrivaninha, ele iria acabar o que começou. Então ele novamente ergueu o vestido da ruiva e ela desesperadamente afastou suas pernas como ele mandava que ela o fizesse, ela estava faminta por ele, e a sensação de ser dominada a trazia prazeres que ela nunca se permitiu sentir antes. Ela era tão branquinha, tão lisa, e ela tinha um gosto sem igual, ela foi sua total perdição.  
O caçador fazia movimentos circulares com a língua sobre o clitóris da ruiva e agora havia acrescentado um terceiro dedo para dentro dela, acertando a parte interna do clitóris dela a cada vez que ele em movimentos certeiros a adentrava.   
\- Samuel, mais, por favor. - Ela gemia a cada mero movimento que ele fazia, especialmente quando ele levou sua mão livre para um seio dela, o acariciando mesmo que por cima do tecido, fazendo a ruiva jogar a cabeça para trás em aprovação, gritando de prazer quando ele a acertava, a fazendo inevitávelmente chegar a seu primeiro orgasmo, o qual ele engoliu orgulhoso enquanto secava o líquido que escorria de sua boca, logo voltando a beijar a ruiva que de imediato o afastou e o empurrou até que se apoiasse a mesa, e então ela voltou a beijar o pescoço do maior enquanto suas mãos arrancavam as camisas do caçador, fazendo ele exibir aquele grande e musculoso peitoral, o qual ela deu alguns beijos enquanto suas pequenas mãos abriam o fecho da calça do caçador e ela imediatamente as tirou junto com sua cueca e as jogou para qualquer canto da sala.   
Ela sorriu para o caçador e segurou seu queixo com uma mão, o deixando de certa forma imóvel enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço e sussurava safadezas em seu ouvido, já com sua mão livre ela novamente alcançou o membro do caçador, ele era grande, grosso, sua textura era macia e ela ria maliciosa quando começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com sua mão, fazendo o caçador gemer seu nome, e pedir que ela não parasse, e ela não ia, por que estava apenas começando.  
Calmamente ela soltou o queixo do caçador depois de ter mordiscado seu lábio em um beijo, e então ela desceu pelo corpo do maior, sem desgrudar o olhar dele, se ajoelhando em sua frente enquanto suas mãos arranhavam seu peitoral, logo chegando ao seu membro, o qual ela rapidamente o tomou em boca, sentindo seu gosto, seu tamanho, mas mesmo assim não se deixando abalar, ela se esforça e rapidamente o engole até o fundo e rapidamente começa com os movimentos de vai e vem, o sugando e lambendo sua ponta, fazendo o caçador gemer, e isso parecia música para seu ouvidos, e novamente ela o aguenta inteiro, calmamente ajudando os movimentos com uma das mãos, sentindo seu pré gozo escorrer a cada mero movimento, parando apenas quando ele estava quase lá, e então o caçador gentilmente a levantou e a beijou, antes de a virar de costas para ele e a apoiar na mesa, pacientemente abrindo o fecho de seu vestido, a libertando dele, calmamente beijando suas costas quando ele deixou o vestido cair em um molho no chão, assim podendo ver a ruiva completamente nua, sua pele era tão branca e tão macia, as sardas eram o único constraste nela.  
O maior deslizava seus lábios pelas costas dela enquanto com habilidade ele a deitou sobre a mesa, segurando uma mão embaixo do corpo dela para a sustentar e a outra pincelava seu membro na entrada dela, fazendo a ruiva rosnar para que ele acabasse logo com a espera, e assim ele o fez, entrando calmamente em sua região, se acostumando com o espaço tão apertado.  
Quando ambos já estavam acostumados ele acelerou os movimentos, colidindo contra ela, empurando o máximo que podia, e ela não tornava nada mais fácil, ela conseguia aperta-lo tanto, fazendo ambos gritarem pelo prazer, continuando naqueles movimentos frenéticos e tão desesperados.   
Em um rápido movimento o caçador a virou e a pegou no colo, rapidamente a prensando na parece, segurando ambas as suas pernas em seus braços enquanto ele a fazia pular em seu colo, a menor o abraçava para conseguir se segurar, e ele a entocava com mais força, assim como ela pedia, ele sempre conseguia a supreender, seu corpo colidia forte contra a parede a cada vez que ele entrava por completo dela, oh, Samuel era um homem tão bem dotado, Rowena nunca duvidou disso, mas ele ainda era capaz de a surpreender. Suas mãos grandes segurando o corpo dela, seus beijos espalhados por sua pele, naquele momento eles eram um só, apenas eles e mais ninguém, consequências e motivos seriam assunto para uma outra hora, o prazer os dominava e a razão perdia mais e mais o controle a medida que eles estavam mais e mais bêbados um no outro, no gosto um do outro, no corpo um do outro, era surreal, eles tinham o encaixe perfeito como peças de um xadrez, mas ao contrário do que parecia, eles não eram alguém que os completariam, eles eram os que transbordavam.  
Quando o caçador cansou ele calmamente andou até a poltrona em frente a larreira e sentou-se lá, deixando a ruiva em seu colo, novamente assumindo o controle assim como ele sabia que ela amava, e então ela orgulhosamente cavalgava sobre seu corpo, cabeça jogada para trás em prazer, oh ela era tão desavergonhada, ela entregava-se o momento como se tudo dependesse disso, ambos a mercê da luxúria, o pecado o qual eles cometiam com amor, como um vício, eles queriam mais.  
Sam segurava uma mão em sua cintura e a outra segurando um punhado do cabelo ruivo a ajudando com os movimentos, ela era tão cativante, e ela o tinha exatamente onde queria, em nenhum momento seus olhares se desgrudavam, eram como ímãs, era como se vissem além disso, como se enxergassem seus interiores e de cerga forma estivessem felizes por encontrar os mesmos montros vivendo dentro de ambos.   
A ruiva continuava a cavalgar, empolgada pelos chamados de Sam, chamando por ela, gemendo por ela, ela sabia que o tinha, e ele sabia que era sortudo por isso.  
Alguns momentos depois ali estavam eles, no chão em frente ao fogo, enrolados em algumas cobertas e travesseiros que a ruiva tinha guardados em algum lugar de sua sala, o caçador estava sobre ela as dando as últimas entocadas, ela enroscava suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o ajudava com os movimentos, enquanto por vezes arranhava as costas do maior quando ele beijava com vontade seu pescoço. Ele adentrou nela mais algumas vezes e foi o suficiente para se desmanchar completamente dentro dela, seguidamente a sentindo se desmanchar também e franzir o cenho com a sensação de prazer a inundando. O caçador em um ato cavalheiro voltou e a deu um beijo carinhoso, beijando seus lábios de vagar enquanto saia dela, também numa tentativa de ambos recuperarem suas respirações. Assim que o rápido beijo se desmanchou o caçador se deitou ao lado dela e puxou uma fina coberta sobre eles enquanto ambos olhavam para o teto, sorrindo bobos e surpresos pelo que aconteceu.  
\- Tem certeza de que você é uma bruxa e não um demônio do sexo? - Sam pergunta rindo enquanto se apoia em seu cotovelo para a encarar. - Por que, oque foi isso? - Ele olha para toda a bagunça que eles causaram.  
\- Eu vou levar isso como um elogio. - Ela sorri orgulhosa mordendo o lábio enquanto o encara curiosa. - Oh, você é tão bem dotado. As coisas que fez com aquela língua. - Ela fecha os olhos com o pensamento e logo volta a encara-lo enquanto ele tira alguns fios de cabelo da testa dela e se aproxima para mais um rápido beijo.  
\- Foi perfeito. Uma das minhas melhores noites. - Ele novamente se deita e abre espaço para que ela se aninhe em seu peito, e assim ela o faz, enquanto ele calmamente acaricia as costas dela.  
\- Estou honrada Samuel. - Ela sussura enquanto circula com suas unhas bem feitas a tatuagem anti-possesão do maior.  
Aos poucos ambos cederam ao sono e embalados pelo tilintar da madeira que queimava e a exaustão de seus corpos eles acabaram adormecendo. A noite havia sido insana.  
***  
Quando os primeiros raios de sol brotaram, Sam acordou calmamente, só então percebendo onde estava, e então quando virou ao lado, ele não encontrou quem esperava, Rowena não estava mais ali, e nem suas malas.  
O maior imediatamente levantou e olhou confuso ao redor, calmamente procurando por suas roupas, quando então notou um bilhete sobre a mesa acompanhado de uma chave.  
"Querido Samuel.  
Provavelmente quando estiver lendo está carta eu estarei no avião rumo a Europa. Devo dizer que sentirei saudade, de todos vocês, mas todos sabemos que isso é o melhor a se fazer.  
Eu deixei uma das chaves para que vocês tenham acesso ao flat e a todos os meus pertences. Sinto que podem precisar de algo eventualmente.  
Espero que agora meu número tenha um toque especial, e não exite em manter contato ou me chamar quando tiverem uma emergência e as coisas fugirem do controle.  
De sua amiga, Rowena Macleod."  
E ali ficou o caçador, com uma reação inesperada no rosto, e uma dor profunda em seu coração.  
A partida da ruiva doeu mais do que ele achou que iria. E então ele olhou ao redor e tudo oque teve foi lembranças de uma das noites mais loucas de sua vida com uma das pessoas a qual ele mais se importava. Mas agora ele sabia, no fundo isso era um adeus, e seria melhor assim.


End file.
